moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Morsin
(Hold on! Before you continue reading this is an ultimate WIP for my mage character of the same name, enjoy!) Birth and The Escape Born a mere months before the Fall of Lordaeron, Daniel Morsin was born to Taylor Airwright and Danath Morsin in Rivendale which is located somewhere in the far north of what is now the Western Plaguelands. He didn't have long to get to know his family as only a few months into his life the Fall of Lordaeron had come to pass, taken from his would-be life of privilege and nobility his father and himself were rushed from their home to a boat taking them to Stormwind, his mother's fate left unknown as she left during the few months of his life without any word of leaving. Upon arrival on the shores of Stormwind, life was going to be very very different...but that wasn't his place to worry about. That was his father's place to worry! The small baby that would become Daniel Morsin would be kept close to his father. Growing Up While in Stormwind, his father stayed at the inn in the Trade District as he searched for an actual home for the two to live in. In this time while traveling with his father, strapped to his chest, he met a young girl by the name of Alainysia Addington. Outcast of Dalaran (Rewrite in Progress) The Citrine Eagle and a Chance (Rewrite in Progress) Magehood! (To be written) Magical Abilities (Ranked by understanding from least and most powerful by: None, Basic, Apprentice, Adept, Expert, Master) Evocation: Adept Illusion: Adept Conjuration: Basic Abjuration: Basic Enchantment: Basic Transmutation: Basic Note: Daniel is extremely far behind in his studies, he needs genuine help and due to his mentors in the Citrine Eagle being off to fight enemies he's going to take more time to learn. Relationships Alainysia Addington: Daniel's "aunt", this woman is the closest family that Daniel has other than his outright father. Alainysia would be considered his mother had it not been for the fact that he was raised calling her his aunt. Diane Abrams: Daniel's first and so far only love, Daniel sees this woman as the person of his dreams despite their slight age gap. He enjoys her presence and loves making her blush. Jolaini Reneigh: Being one of the first teachers that Daniel ever truly had, he finds her almost like an aunt. Although her dark past is known to him he looks passed it seeing the good in her. With that being sad, Daniel is slightly intimidated by the fact Jolaini is now the adoptive mother to Diane Abrams. Donovan Glypheye: One of the first mages Daniel encountered on the M.A.N.A Council, Daniel holds this mage in high regards and enjoys his company. Horacea Agnelli: One of the first Eagles that Daniel ever even encountered, Horacea is like an Aunt to Daniel who would always have his back and listen when no one else would. She is highly regarded thanks to her caring nature. Zaria Blackmoore: Daniel feels nothing except respect for Zaria as his father and his boss's boss. He sees her as a fearless leader of the Citrine Eagle. She also provides a sense of comfort for the young man as Lady Blackmoore seems somewhat motherly and boosts Daniel's confidence. Sereli Dawnheart: Daniel's now stepmother, Daniel can feel nothing except love and respect for her even after their rocky start to their relationship. Danath Morsin: This is literally Daniel's father, he can't help but respect and love his father. Valantus Feust: One of the two of Daniel's bosses and mentors, Valantus is a bit more strict as of late but Daniel still respects him for being a wonderful mage. Daniel hopes that he can pick up his lessons on Transmutation with Valantus as well as help in any way shape or form with M.A.N.A. Allse Kerringer: The spell thief of M.A.N.A is an interesting person to Daniel, he enjoys his presence but is somewhat worried about what he could be up to. This is heavily set by a certain event interrupted during the Wonderlight Ball of the Tournament of ages. Shin'ora Hawkfeather: Daniel has built up a large amount of resentment for the woman that he once trusted. Shin'ora abandoned Daniel midway through his studies leaving him hopelessly lost for a time in his own studies. If Daniel were to ever encounter Shin'ora again he would have more than a few strong words for her. Arlissa Dawson: As Daniel's girlfriend's adopted sister, Daniel enjoys having Arlissa around, she's an entertaining person and close enough for Daniel to worry when she's in harms way. Trivia * Daniel is the embodiment of his player for the most part, intelligent and physically weak as well as very nervous. Category:Mages Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Kirin Tor Category:Human Category:Characters